A Royal Rejection/Lying to Destiny
by Jared Dark
Summary: Zeldas massive charades are put in check by a single question...how will she handle it?


A Royal Rejection

(or Lying to Destiny)

By Jared Dark

There he was- a young, handsome, strapping young man-down on bended knee, kissing the hem of her dress. And what a dress it was. The finest Gerudo Silk, white as the clouds drifting above the courtyard they were in. The petticoat was the color of purple. The kind that was found only in the sky right when the sun is about to disappear below the mountains. He gradually let his eyes work their way up until they had fallen upon her face. Her skin was the texture that of a peach- smooth and ripe. Her deep lips were the color of wine, intoxicatingly beautiful. Her beautiful hair, if not looked at twice could have been mistaken as rays from the sun itself. It fell daintily over her shoulders and down her chest.Then there were her eyes. God those eyes. With the sun beating down they were blue as an arctic night, cool and frosted. But when she looked down upon him they were deadly violet- much like the color of the berries that grow on poisonous plants. They were sharp and probing. Not the eyes of a girl whose time was to be wasted, or trifled with. With this in mind she was still the projection of natures intent for beauty, and Link was in love with her just the same. 

She let her graceful hand move smoothly in front of him, and he took it with care and lightly pressed his lips to it. She bade him stand up.

"Link, what a pleasant surprise!" she said, moving off of her throne and standing in front of him. At this moment the wind struck up and moved her dress almost passionately, giving her the appearance of a goddess. He tried to for coherent sentences, however at this moment it seemed as though his mouth wasn't connected to his brain. 

"Er- yes. I thought I would come and check on you Princess." he said, hoping for some kind of gratitude.

"Mind you, Link, I need no protector. However, I am doing just fine." She brushed her hair back lightly from her shoulders and began to walk forward, almost blatantly ignoring his presence. She walked about, picking the little flowers that had sprung up in the luxurious grass, twirling them in her fingers. She then proceeded to sit down on the promenade wall and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Princess Zelda, I brought you something..." said Link sheepishly.

"Oh, your still here?? Oh gods, I'm sorry!" she stood and brushed off her dress as though it were dirty. Link frowned.

In their childhood they had been good friends. He, the future Hero of Time, and she, the Princess of Destiny. They had even saved the world together. Now she acted as though she wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Well, Princess, I brought you something." this time said with a little more aggravation.

"Ah, really? May i see it?" Link snapped and the doors swiftly opened. Zelda turned to see what her surprise was. Two Gerudo women danced in, bending and kicking all over the place. Next came a dozen or so Hylian girls carrying baskets of beautifully colored flower pedals, and they threw them into the air so that they fell down from the sky. For the next ten minutes came an entourage of giant proportions, until finally a chest fell at the princesses feet. She bent down quickly flipped up the lock, causing the chest to open. A blast of light and air cam up so fast that Zeldas hair flew straight up. As soon as this ended she looked in with a slight look of wonder. She stretched out her hand, and gracefully pulled out a beautiful golden ring inlaid with divinely precious gems. She let out a gasp, that only she, in her heart, knew was fake.

"Turn it over."said Link in a gentle whisper by her ear. She slowly maneuvered it in her fingers, her heart pounding, her stomach fluttering. She took the greatest care to not look until it was in just the right position.........and then she opened her eyes.

I love you, Zelda~Marry Me

She gasped again, this time for real. Her mind raced- for the first time in her life she knew not what to say. Where had her mind gone?? In a frantic rush she threw the ring at his chest and ran out the doors, screaming "Never in eternity! I swear on the SacredTriforce!" 

She ran up the stairs, tripping everywhere-at one point she ripped her dress horribly. She ran until she was at the very top where her chambers awaited her. She flung the doors open and fell at the foot of her bed, crying hysterically. She cried and cried. Her temples pulsed as she thought aggressively.

_Why?? Why the hell did he do that? _

She was devastated. The one man she ever loved. Link. She would give her life for him, gladly die, but her feeble heart was too weak. Too scared. She had long been scarred by the ways of the world and the evil that scorched her heart. It was too much. Too frightening. She walked over to the balcony window and glared down at the courtyard. Link had left. She turned and walked to the other balcony, the one which faced the Hyrule Market Village. She looked up at the full moon, as it was now dark. Why were her feelings this way? Why couldn't she give into the joy that awaited her in the love that he would give her? He could give her the moon that she continued to gaze at if she so desired. The fear had taken over her heart. The fear of being dependent and vulnerable had won again. Her charade would continue.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scrawl the following:

Link, 

I could never love you. You are not enough. I am my own woman and I desire no one to help me rule this world. Not a man in Hyrule could achieve my love, and if there were one, you would not come in an orbit of being him. I'm sorry. I'm sure your little Forest Girl would be glad to love you. 

Princess Zelda

She folded the note and tied it to the foot of an Owl. She sent it off, flying through the sky. Only she controlled her destiny. But why had she lied? There would never be any love in her heart, ever again. She had been born to make him happy, but fate only takes us so far. We have to carry ourselves from there. She had failed herself. 


End file.
